Kiss Me, Bite Me
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: -Final Ch. Up!-Sakura, now living on her own, is upset with the way she has turned out. But when Tomoyo brings over a drunken guy, Syaoron, Sakura gets even more heartbroken. But the next morning she has a dream concerning him. Is it just a dream? -RR-
1. Look at Me

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CCS… 

Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've written a CCS fic! So here goes nothing… I hope you enjoy it and please review! 

**Kiss Me, Bite Me Chapter One**

Kinomoto Sakura collapsed onto her beat-up couch in her apartment. A long day at school and then a fight with her boyfriend added to her tiredness. Things have been going all wrong for her. Nothing seems to be going to the way she had planned. She thought going away to college at Tokyo University would be a good idea since she would be away from her annoying brother and overbearing father. She also thought living on her own would mean no rules, staying up until dawn, parties, and having guys sleep over. College isn't any better than high school neither is the people. However with her romantic view of how life would be after high school, she's quickly finding out how wrong she was. 

It's nice to be away from her brother and dad, but she misses them in a way. It surprises her that she could admit that after she has said how much she hated living with them. She missed having her dad waiting on the couch until she came home and having her brother tease and make fun of her. It comforted her in a way that she couldn't explain. 

Living by herself was fun…at first. Having late night parties, getting drunk, going out whenever she wanted and well, partying, which is all she did. She liked socializing and just hanging out with her friends, but after a while it got boring and expensive. She had to pay for rent every month, which can't be late, and for food and clothes. She can't believe it, but when her friends call to ask her to go out with them she uses her dad's line: I'm not made of money! 

However, the thing that hurts her the much is not having a boyfriend. She hasn't had one in years, maybe decades--that's what is feels like anyway. She wants to be loved and someone to always be there for her. But getting a guys isn't like getting a cold, it's not easy. 

"Sakura," she said to herself with a long sigh. "How are you ever going to make it on your own?" 

She sat up, her back feeling heavy. All of her worrying turned into excess weight thrown over her back. She carried it every day, her shoulders shrinking outward, as if she was a little hunchback cowering her way through a crowd. 

"Maybe I'll never meet a guy…" she mused. "I'll be alone forever." 

As she stood up, the phone started to ring. She quickly shifted her eyes to the clock on the wall. It said five minutes to midnight. She wondered who would call her at this hour. Curiosity got the best of her and she went over to the phone and picked it up. 

"Hello, this is Sakura," she said. 

A muffled voice came on the phone with loud music playing in the background. "Sakura? Is that you?" 

"Yeah," she said. "Who is this?" 

The voice on the phone became louder. "Sakura! This is Tomoyo," she said. "I need your help! It's important." 

Sakura began to wonder what Tomoyo, her best friend in the world, wanted. She sounded frightened and anxious all at the same time. She didn't know what to think about it. Could Tomoyo be in danger? Or is it just another call wanting to bring a guy she met at some party over to her apartment, since her dorm mate won't allow guys in the room? Sakura wasn't sure, but she suspected the latter. 

Expecting what she was going to say, she asked it anyway. "What is it, Tomoyo?" 

Tomoyo sighed in relief. "I…met this guys at a party," she started. "He's so gorgeous! He's like one of those hot guys in afternoon doramas. He's so…" 

"Tomoyo," Sakura said flatly. She didn't want to stand there, listening to how perfect her love life is and how hers sucks. She honestly just wanted to go to bed and sleep her life away. "You can bring him over." 

"Oh, thanks, Sakura!" she exclaimed. "You're are such a good friend! I love you so much!" 

"Love you, too," she said, and hung up the phone. 

Sakura sat down in her room, staring at herself in the mirror. Her reflection made her realize how much she had worked her body to the limit. The person staring back at her was a stranger. She had never seen this person before. She never had dark circles underneath her eyes nor her hair stringy and pulled up in a ponytail. She looked at least twenty years older than her actual age, nineteen. 

_How did I let myself get this way? Why didn't I see these effects beforehand?_ she asked herself, as she lightly touched her face. She could not believe it. As much as she tried to tell herself beauty on the inside is the only thing that matters, she could not ,make herself believe it. She could not lie to herself about that. No one could. We all care more about the outside than we do about the inside anyway. 

She let down her hair. It fell a few inches past her shoulders. It looked gangly and dull. She missed the way it used to shine and how soft it was. School and life have been getting in the way with her doing her hair like she used to. It's sad, but true. 

-- 

An hour passed and there was a knock at the door. Sakura stumbled through the living room to open it. When she did, her mouth dropped. There stood Tomoyo, a little buzzed, and on her back was a decent-looking guy with a beer bottle in his hand. He looked wasted, but yet, still alive. 

"Who is that, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, sniping. 

Tomoyo boosted him up on her back and looked up at her. "His name is Syaoran. Isn't he gorgeous?" 

Sakura wanted to say no, but she couldn't let down her best friend. "Yeah, he's gorgeous alright." 

"Well then, why don't you help me get him on the couch?" she said. 

Sakura quickly grabbed his arm and they carried him into the living room. They slowly laid him down on the couch. He slapped the cousins like a dead fish. She couldn't help to feel that he is just like one of the other lame guys she has brought over. It all goes the same way: she brings them over in some shape or form, gives them what they need, and then she never sees them again. Typical. 

His opened as a smile streamed across his face. "Is that your mom, Tomoyo?" he asked, his breath smelling of liquor. 

Tomoyo laughed. "No! It's my friend, Sakura," she replied, and then nudged her arm. 

Sakura didn't find it funny at all. It hurt her feelings. She didn't want to be known as Tomoyo's mom, when she's older than her! Yet, she did not make a rude comment to him, due to the fact it would be like fighting with a five year old. 

"Oh, okay," he said, and then pulled Tomoyo close to him. He wrapped his hands around her waist and whispered something in her ear that made her laugh. 

Sakura in a way felt jealous. She wanted to be the one getting whispered to and have someone want them close to her. That would mean everything in the world. However, definitely not someone like Syaoran. 

"Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Ummm… can you leave us alone?" 

_What a feeling of not being wanted… _She said to herself, and then said to her, "Oh yeah. Silly me. Good night." 

Tomoyo smiled and then focused her attention on him. 

Sakura went into her room, turned up her new Momusu CD, and tried to get some sleep. Maybe in the morning she'll feel better about herself. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review!!! 


	2. Goddess of My Heart!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS 

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if it's not exciting, but I promise it will be next chapter! HEHE… Please review! 

**Chapter Two**

_His warm, soft hands caressing my body. His ripped abs, strong arms, and supple lips touched every inch of me. It was the greatest feeling I have ever felt. If I had every taken ecstasy, this is what the effects would feel like. I pulled him closer, allowing him to intoxicate me. Every time he kissed me, I felt as if I were going to explode at that single second. However it made me feel so good inside. I never wanted morning to come nor did I want time to move on. I wanted everything to stop, but I knew that I have no power to stop it. _

"Sakura," his voiced whispered. "You're a goddess." It was the first time a guy called me that. Trust me, it felt good. Really good. 

After a while he began to take off my pants, and I let him. I was so bedazzled since everything was happening so fast, but I wanted him. Even if I wanted him to stop, I don't think I would've done anything about it. He smelt and looked so good that I couldn't say no. I closed my eyes as he whispered in my ear and I nodded. He then unbuttoned his pants and… 

Sakura sprang up in her bed, her head dripping with sweat. Her breathing was heavy and she could hardly catch it. "It felt so real…" she whispered to herself. "too real…" 

She had many "fantasy" dreams, but none like the one she just had. For one, it was with Syaoran, the least possible person she would ever chose. Secondly, none of them felt as though it really happened. The thought of her actually doing _it_ with him made her stomach twist, giving her the feeling of wanting to regurgitate. She did think he was good looking, but not exactly her type of guy. She mostly sees herself being with Touya's best friend Yukito, however, that's fantasy that will never become real. 

As she tried to calm herself, she felt something rubbing against her leg. She was startled at first, but then she began to think it was her pet cat, Kero. Nonetheless when she went to pet him that's when she realized it was her cat… it was a leg of a human, a very hairy leg! 

She screamed until two hands reached up to cover her mouth. She wanted to attack whoever was next to her, but her body was stiff. She could not move, for she was too scared to even breathe let alone move an inch. 

"Shh…" a male voice hummed. 

Her eyes widened. "Who…Who…Who…" she managed to say. 

The hands were removed from her face so she could turn around. When she did, her mouth dropped to the bed as well as her stomach. Not only is it the person in her dream, but also the last person she would ever catch in her bed… in his boxers no less! It was… 

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed. "Why are you in here? And in your boxers?" 

He smirked and ran his hands through his hair. "I thought you would at least remember last night, Sakura. I mean you did say it was the most wonderful night of your life." 

Sakura laughed._ There is no way on Earth that I would ever, ever get with Syaoran! He's equally disgusting and rude! And anyway, Tomoyo likes him, maybe a lot. I can't in between her love for him, even if it is a one-sided relationship. NEVER!_

"Don't you remember, Sakura?" he asked, looking a little disheartened, but only slightly. "I called you a goddess." 

That's when it had hit her. The dream she had must have been real! But that's not possible, unless it really happened when she was half asleep. That could only mean that he took advantage of her! 

She slapped him. "You jerk! You took advantage of me!" she shouted. "How could you do that?" 

His every narrowed at her. He didn't understand why she was acting like the way she was. Last night she seemed so calm and sweet, but now she was acting like a complete lunatic. He wasn't sure what to think or do. Should he leave or should he stay to explain himself? 

She went to hit him again, but he blocked her arm and pulled her close to him. Their faces were just inches apart. She expected him to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead he said, "Listen, what happened last night was a mistake. I was drunk when I came in here and you looked like an angel sleeping in your bed. So laid down next to you when you suddenly started to touch and kiss me. I kissed back. I'm a guy, I couldn't help it." 

Her face turned a bright shade of red. Although she felt horrible for what had happened, she was flattered. However that did not change the fact that he took advantage of her vulnerability! 

She pushed him away from her. "You still took advantage of me, Syaoran!" she said, turning her head, holding back the burning tears. 

He laughed. She shot a look at him, wondering what was so funny about him doing what he did. 

"What's so funny, Syaoran?" she asked, raising a brow. 

He didn't stop. He just kept going on laughing right in her face. It annoyed her that he was doing it when he wouldn't even give her a reason for it. "Come on already! Tell me what you think is so funny," she pleaded. 

He nodded and slowly began to stop. He took in a deep breath. "Well the truth is, Sakura," he started, and stood up, "we didn't do anything besides make out. You feel asleep after I took off my pants." 

"Really?" she said, hopeful. 

"Yes, really," he replied, and reached for his pants. He put them on, Sakura sneaking in a peak. He caught her wandering eyes, but did not say anything about it. "I have to go." 

Sakura quickly realized something. He must of only been with Tomoyo until she fell asleep, so that means when she wakes up, she'll expect him to be there. Or what if at the moment he leaves her bedroom, Tomoyo will awaken. How terrible that would be to Sakura and Tomoyo's friendship. 

"Wait, Syaoran!" she said. 

He turned to her. "You want some more?" he teased. 

She shook her head. "No, of course not," she replied. "You can't go out there! If Tomoyo wakes up, she'll hate you and me forever!" 

"Well, then what do you expect me to do, jump out the window?" he said. 

A thought came to her mind, triggered by what he said._ Maybe he could go out the window. The fire escape is right there. Tomoyo would never know that he was in my room. It could work… But then, I'm not sure if the escape could hold him… There's only one way to find out._

"Umm, Sakura, I don't think this is strong enough to hold me. This was probably built when people were the size of hobbits." He sat on the windowsill, his feet touching the steel landing. He must've been a hundred feet up, which meant a long way down. Plus, the escape wasn't all that sturdy due to it being very old and made out of cheap metal. His fear of heights did not help in the matter either. 

"Don't be such a baby," Sakura said, and assured him with a pat on his back. "You'll be fine! Believe me, I've snuck out of here plenty of times." 

"Really?" he asked. 

She shook her head. "No, but I trust it," she smirked. 

As he was about to say something, her bedroom door started to open. Reflexes made her push him off the windowsill and close the curtain. All she heard was a loud_ bang!_ and then a grunt. After that, there was silence. 

The door opened, reveling Tomoyo, whom looked dead. "Do you know where Syaoran is?" she asked. 

iSakura stood in front of the window, defending it. "Umm, I think he bounced out of here as quickly as he could." 

Tomoyo sighed and sat at the end of Sakura's bed. "That's too bad. He was such a hottie too," she said, and then looked up at her friend. "Wow, Sakura, you look like you're glowing. What happened, did a guy climb in your window or something?" 

She shook her head. It meant a lot to her that her friend told her that she was glowing. It made her low self-esteem become a geyser of overflowing pride. The thought of Syaoran calling her a goddess helped as well. Maybe she isn't as homely as she thought she was. Maybe she was even beautiful… 

"Last night was incredible," Tomoyo said, and fell back on the bed. "He made me feel so wonderful, like I was special to him." She giggled like a school girl in love with puppy love. "He even called me a goddess." 

Sakura's attention jumped out of her and onto Tomoyo. "What did you say?" she asked, almost frantic. 

"I said he called me a goddess," she replied, laughing to herself. "Isn't that wild!" 

Her heart fell to her stomach. Not only had he called her friend a goddess, but he had also called her one as well. That didn't make her feel better about her appearance at all. It's just a line he says to girls apparently. It bears no special meaning like she thought it had. That thought made her feel better that she did fall asleep on him before he go to take another precious thing from her. 

"What's the matter, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Nothing," she replied, and glanced out the window. He wasn't on the landing, which meant he was able to get to the ground without killing himself. "I hope you broke a leg." 

Tomoyo glared at her like you would a crazy person. "You want me to break a leg?" 

Sakura laughed. "No, I was just…reading a sign," she lied. "Some of these signs. Wow, they're weird." 

"Umm, okay," she said, and then stood up. "I have to get going before my roommate thinks I'm dead. I'll see you later." 

She left and Sakura sat down on her bed. She couldn't believe Syaoran. He was suck a slime ball to her. He didn't think she was a goddess, he only thought of her as the next fling. That made her feel so low about herself. However, she herself in a new light. She could not let him bring her down because of him being a jerk to her. She knew she had to get him back for hurting her. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


	3. Transformation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS… 

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! I know it may not seem like how most of you like it, but I promise it will turn out perfectly. 

**

Chapter Three

**

Every night since the incident last week, Sakura has been having the same sex dream with Syaoran. She doesn't know why, since at this point she despises him to the core. She has every right to, too. He treated her so badly and as well as her best friend, although Tomoyo doesn't know it. He's just a horrible guy looking for some action. Sakura knows she has to take advantage of that. 

She's been trying to plan on how to get him back, but she's not sure on what to decide on. She thought of calling Tomoyo and telling her that Syaoran cheated on her, but when Sakura goes to call her, she remembers that she was the person he cheated with. So that option would put both her and him on Tomoyo's hate list. She can't lose her best friend over some guy. It's not worth it. 

Whenever she comes up with another idea, she keeps coming back to the night she spent with him. She doesn't remember much, since she was half asleep, yet her attention was stuck on him. She liked the way he kissed and touched her, but she knew that was all part of a wild dream she wished hadn't happened. In a way, she doesn't want to get him back. Maybe she feels sorry for him or something. She is, of course, still going to do it, but that won't rid of how she feels about it inside. She is just too nice of a person to make someone else feel hatred for themselves. 

"Focus, Sakura," she told herself as she walked to her next class, which was Japanese 102. "Don't think about that now." 

It was slightly breezy, just enough to whirl her skirt in the air. It wasn't cold, though. It was humid with the sun shining brightly. The warm weather made everyone around her smile. It made her do the same. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt happy. Not only because of the idea of seeking revenge on a certain someone, but also the thought of spring's arrival. She didn't care much for snow and cold climates. She liked the spring, since it also brought the sakura blossoms to full bloom, it did help that she was named after the same tree. 

As she walked along the stone path, a guy's voice called out to her. She quickly turned, hoping it wasn't Syaoran. Fortunately, it wasn't. _Thank god… however, the person in front of me is not exactly a person I expected to see._

"Hi Eriol," Sakura said, and clutched the books she was carrying. 

He looked her up and down, smiling. "You're looking good today, Sakura. But I guess you didn't need me to tell you that." 

She blushed. Eriol has been an old friend of hers since high school. She used to have a crush on him, but Tomoyo liked him, too. So Sakura backed off, and kept the crush a secret. That just shows how much having a best friend means to her, even if that fact gets in the way. 

"Thank you," she replied, trying to keep from stuttering. 

He smiled again and walked closer to her. She took in a deep breath, welcoming his closeness. 

It has been a while since she last spoken him; about seven months to be exact. After high school, they drifted apart, only seeing each other during the summer a few times. She missed him a lot, too. Sure she had seen him around the campus, but she hasn't exactly gotten a chance to talk to him. She regrets not being able to keep in touch with him over the past few months, but life sort of got in the way, and Tomoyo. 

"So, what are you doing later?" he asked, sounding interested. 

She shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't going to tell him that she was just going to go to her apartment and do nothing. That's not exactly appealing to a guy: a girl who does nothing. She does do things, but usually she's too tired to get up and go out on the town. 

"Well, would you like to go out to eat with me?" he asked, and grabbed a hold of her hand. "It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want it to be." 

She looked down at his hand fitting so nicely on hers. She liked the feeling of him touching her. It felt way different than Syaoran. His was rough, but with a soft after affect. Eriol's was soft through and through. It made her warm and cozy inside, like a warm fire burning in her heart. 

She then looked up at him. _Maybe I should go out to eat with him. It would be good for me, and besides, it's not like I do it all the time either. Plus it would make Syaoran ultra jealous! Okay… maybe not, but it's nice to think he would!_

"Okay, Eriol. I'd like that," she replied. 

"Good," he smirked, showing his pearly whites. 

-- 

Sakura rushed home to get ready. She was so excited, as she fingered her way through the closet. She could not wait to go out with Eriol! The thought of that night made her giggle just the way Tomoyo had when bringing Syaoran over. She could not believe it, but was not annoyed by it. 

After thumbing through a few outfits, she finally picked a black miniskirt and white tank top. She didn't care if she was going to be cold when she steps outside, she only cared about impressing him. She really wanted to keep his attention on her as well as his thoughts. 

She put on the clothes and went over to her vanity to put make-up on. She was shocked on how good she looked. She thought she looked good before, but now she looks even more attractive. It's not only because of her outfit or make-up, it's also because of her joyful attitude. It made her smile on the outside and inside. 

As she finished, there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Eriol, she quickly jumped up and ran to the door. 

She opened it, and was face to face with… Syaoran. 

He quickly looked at her, gaping. "Wow, you… look hott," he said, admiring her. "Where are you going?" 

She rolled her eyes, hiding her smile of pleasure. "I'm going on a date for your information. Now, will you please leave?" 

He smirked and lightly pushed her aside as he walked into the apartment, welcoming himself. He sat down on the couch, stretching out his arms and legs. "So, does this mean we're over after all we've been through?" 

She huffed and shut the door. "What do you mean? We were never together in the first place!" 

"Yeah, we were. Don't you remember that night I first came over? You were all over me." 

Her cheeks turned red. "Well that was in the past. It only counts if the other person has consent, Syaoran." 

She was irritated by the site of him, yet she was also attracted to him. She liked his relaxed demeanor and easy-going-attitude. She admired that he could be like that, when she has a hard time even trying to be loose. He was the exact opposite of her, but she felt connected with him. She would never admit that though. 

"Okay, okay," he said, and rested his head on the back of the sunken-in couch. "Can I at least stay here for the night? My roommate has his girlfriend in there, and he told me not to bother them." 

She was about to say no when there was a knock at the door. She knew it was definitely Eriol. It wouldn't be good if he saw Syaoran on her couch, but then she also doesn't want Eriol to be seen by him. So she had to say the first word that came out of her mouth. 

"All right, but if you say a single word, I will kill you," she replied, and moved toward the door. "Is it a deal?" 

He shrugged and then nodded. "Deal." 

She then opened the door. Eriol stood in front of her wearing a hoodie and shorts. He looked very handsome. The sight of him mad her knees weak and her heart skip a couple of beats. 

"Wow," Sakura said. "You look great." 

Eriol smiled. "That's my line," he said, and then reached for her hand. "Are you ready?" 

She nodded and then followed him out the door. 

_Oh my God! I went from being a nobody to being a nobody into having the hottest guy in the palm of my hands, literally. I hope this moment never ends!_

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review 


	4. Dance Dance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS… 

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as you did the others! Please review! 

**

Chapter Four

**

The night with Eriol was going perfectly. First they went out to eat at tiny hip hang out for college kids. Although it wasn't a fancy restaurant like Sakura had in her fantasy, it was still romantic, even all the way down to them sharing a cherry soda with two twisty straws. 

Once they were through eating, Eriol suggesting going to a dance club, which Sakura hesitated on. The only time she dances is when she's in front of the mirror in her room pretending she's Ayu. Anyway the only time she really danced in front of people is when she is playing DDR at the local arcade. Other than that, she has never danced in a crowd. She liked to do it, but she didn't believe she was good. She wasn't all that bad, either, but in her eyes, she didn't think she had enough experience to go to a night club, especially one where a lot of her classmates attend. 

"I don't know, Eriol," she replied, staring at her feet. "I'm not sure if I want to go dancing." 

He lifted up her head so their eyes met. "Sakura, don't be so hard on yourself. You have a lot of potential if you would just have faith in yourself." 

She stared into his eyes. Sincerity and hope lifted from the center of them and into hers. With all her heart, she trusted him. He never steered her wrong before, so why should he now? He really had no reason to, unless he had conjured up some plan to embarrass her or something. But he wouldn't do that, he's too nice. 

"Do you really think so?" she asked. For some reason, she needed to know his thought on herself. She should've already known the answer, yet she needed his approval. It made her seem like Tomoyo, whom always requests what a guy thinks she should or should not do. 

He smiled and nodded. "Of course. I would not lie to you." 

_Maybe he is being honest. It's the first time a guy really has been that way to me. Syaoran bluntly lies to my face when he said I was a goddess. I may be beautiful…but I'm not a pushover that lets guys toy around with me while they are doing the same thing to another. No way! No matter how cute they are, I won't stand for it… Well maybe if it was Yukito… Oh, dream on, Sakura!_

The corners of her mouth began to curl, forming a slight smile. "All right. I will try it, but if I make a fool of myself, please stop me." 

"I promise," he said, placing a hand over his heart. He then stood up and lifted her from the chair. "Now lets go!" 

They headed down the sidewalk, which a lit by the neon signs in the store windows they passed as well as the street lights hanging overhead. The scent of warm dumplings and lumpia filled the air. The aroma made her think about the summer they had spent together along with Tomoyo. It made great memories that hide in the back of her mind. She missed those days, really, even though she was jealous that she wasn't the one with Eriol. She still thought how wonderful it was to be together all at the same time. 

"Eriol, you remember when we were all together hanging out at the local strip mall during the summer?" she asked, reminiscing. "We had so much fun running from the cops and watching street racing." 

He nodded. "Yes I do remember," he replied, and smiled. "When Tomoyo was there, too." 

"Yep," she said. "I wish we could go back to those times." 

After a few blocks, they finally got to the dance club. The bouncer let them in after checking their ID's. Inside the club, everything was bouncing, the lights and the people. The center of the dance floor looked like a giant ripple that spread through the place. Music was pumping out of the speakers as the DJ spun records. The whole scene was something like out of a movie. However, Sakura felt as if she was on a ship that was bouncing out on the open sea. 

"I… I don't know if I can do this," she said, stepping back a few steps. Her face glistened with sweat and she hasn't even began to dance yet, and her heart was beating to the rhythm of the music. "I'm too nervous." 

He turned his head. "Come on, Sakura. You'll be fine," he said, and reached out for her hand. "Everyone's nervous in the beginning, but after a while, they forget about it and only think about the fun they are having." 

She shrugged her shoulders as she tried not to look at the sea of people before her. "I don't know, Eriol." 

He didn't reply to her, nor was he actually looking at her. His eyes looked beyond her, into a crowd. His face turned red all of the sudden, as if someone had just spray painted it. Sakura turned to find out what he was looking at when she saw Tomoyo off in the distance behind the bar. It surprised her to know that her best friend had been working at a bar and she was not even told about it. 

"Tomoyo?" Sakura questioned, and then turned to Eriol, who was still gazing past her. "I didn't know she worked here." 

He soon nodded. "Yeah, she's been working here for a while." 

As Sakura stood there, she realized what was happening. She could not let Tomoyo spoil a wonderful date with Eriol. Taking a deep breath, she charged toward him and pulled him onto the dance floor. She tried to find the rhythm of the music, but was unable to do so, since she thought too much about it. 

Eriol noticed her conflict and rested his hands on her hips. He helped her sway close to him so she could get the feel to the music. She blushed and her heart raced faster. She could not believe he was touching her in the way that he was. He seemed so respectful toward her that she didn't think he would touch her like that until they've been dating a lot longer. Needless to say, she didn't mind it, though. 

She smiled. "I'm not used to this music," she said, laughing. "I mostly dance to Ayu and Momusu." 

"I can tell," he replied, and pulled her closer. "I can also tell you're a great dancer." 

"Thanks," she said, and bit her lower lip, holding back a giggle. 

When they finally returned to the apartment, an uncomfortable silence hindered the moment, like having bad breath right before a kiss. She did not know what to say or do, apparently he did not either. She could only add more to awkwardness by starting to unlock her door. 

After a few minutes he finally said, "I had a great time, Sakura. I hope to go out with you again. And maybe Tomoyo could come along, like old times." 

She smiled. "Okay, sounds good." 

He leaned in to kiss her cheek and then left. She quickly jumped in excitement while giggling happily. 

_Yes, Sakura! You did it! You have a guy who likes you and really wants to see you again! This is my chance to show everyone that I am still a beautiful person. _

I am beautiful. 

She opened the door to see nothing but darkness. "Maybe he went home," she said to herself, and then reached for the light switch. As light filled the room, she found herself wrong when Syaoran was laying on her couch, asleep. He looked like a small sweet child as he slept. He sort of even looked cute and innocent to her. Yet, when he's awake he turns into a raging-hormone typical guy. 

Too bad… 

She got in her pajamas and slipped into bed. Her eyes closed and she slid off into her dream. Maybe one with Eriol… 

-- 

The next day: 

"Oh my god!" 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


	5. Revenge is Not Always Sweet

** Disclaimer**: I don't own CCS… 

Hey everyone! Here's my next chapter! I'm surprised I got done with this one so soon! I guess I just had a recent boom of inspiration. Please enjoy it and review! 

**Chapter Five**

Sakura instantly fell from her bed, landing on the floor hard. She peaked over her mattress, staring at the body that still laid on it. It was Syaoran. He had his clothes on still, but she noticed that she only had her underwear on. She didn't understand it, nor did she know what had happened. 

She stared at him for a few moments and finally reached for her bra, that was under his butt. Pulling with all her might, she could not get it to budge. She took one big pull, but lost grip of it, and it snapped back at Syaoran, waking him up. His eyes shot open, and she quickly ducked. She tried to hold back her laughter so he would not notice where she was. 

_How embarrassing! Only I could make this situation worse, and I'm not even the one who initiated it! He had to of come in my room and take off my bra. I didn't do it all by myself. I'm not that talented while I'm asleep. However, him on the other hand is trouble and very sly. He knew that the best time to take advantage of me is when I'm asleep, when vulnerability is at its peak._

"What the f--" Syaoran said as pain gushed around his thigh. He reached for the bra under him and threw it over the side of the bed. "Damn it!" 

The bra fell on Sakura, and quickly she put it on. She then stood up. "Syaoran!" 

He looked at her, eyes big. "What do you want? There is not need to scream," he replied as his eyes shifter from her face to her chest. 

She noticed his wandering eyes and quickly wrapped herself in the sheet. "Why are you in my bed again?" 

"I was lonely sleeping on the couch, plus it was uncomfortable," he replied, and sat up. "You didn't seem to mind at the time. You even told me to get an extra pillow from the closet." 

She glared at him. At no point in time did she tell him that, or at least that's what she thought. No matter how hard she tried, she could not remember. It was like a large wall stood in front of her mind, blocking her from her memories. 

"You don't remember?" Syaoran asked, raising his eyebrows in shock. 

She shook her head. "No." 

_Why can't I remember anything? Is there something wrong with me or is he making it up? Probably the latter, since he's desperate to get in a girl's bed._

"You're lying. You have to be, Syaoran!" she shouted. "There is no way I would forget something like that so easily. It's bizarre and not true!" 

His head was down. He looked upset in a way, as if she had said something to upset him. Maybe she did or he didn't want to hear the truth that was screaming at him. 

"Okay, Sakura," he said, and looked up at her, his eyes pouring with sincerity. "The reason why I came in here last night is because I wanted to lay with you. Taking off your bra was just a bonus, and I'm sorry for that. What can I say? I am a guy, after all." He smiled, and inched closer to her, still on the bed. "I only needed to be next to you. For some reason, even though I don't know you as well as I would like to, I feel so much for you. I know that sounds outlandish, but in an odd way, that's what makes it be so good." 

Her brows lifted up. She could not believe what she has just heard. Of all the people in the world, she didn't think Syaoran would be the one to say that to her. She would have expected it from Eriol, but not him. He's the kind of guy that can not settle down or be tamed in any which way. Yet words speak more than actions in this case. 

She did not want to have faith in any word he had spoken. "Oh please, Syaoran. I bet you say that to every girl just to get with them. You don't have feelings for me, especially not so soon like this. You're head is playing tricks on you." 

He shook his head. "No, it's not. I really mean that I have feelings for you, Sakura. I'm here spilling out all this, which is not exactly me, and you stand there, ignoring the fact that I'm truly being honest." 

"What about Tomoyo?" _What about Eriol…_ "Don't you care for her as well? There is not way you could care for two people at a time." 

His eyes rolled in a circle. "What about her? She's not as special as you are. Beyond her face is nothing that I'm attracted to." 

She laughed. "You can't be serious, Syaoran." 

As he poured out his feelings for her, all she could think about is being with him. She wondered what it would be like if he was her boyfriend. If it would be anything, it would be interesting. They are totally two opposite people, but a connection laid beneath all of their shortcomings. Maybe they would be a good couple or maybe they wouldn't. She isn't sure if she wanted that kind of boundless life or if she wanted a stable one. 

_Why is he doing this now? Doesn't he have the decency to keep it to himself? I mean I am dating Eriol now, so I could not just leave him and go for Syaoran. That's just horrible._

"I have sort of a boyfriend now," she said. 

He shook his head in disapproval. "So. I bet he doesn't care for you as much as I do," he said. 

She put down her head and stared at her feet. Eriol has some kind of feelings for her, or else he wouldn't date her. _Right?_

"I don't know, Syaoran." She looked up at him with a straight face, showing no emotion. "I can't accept that." 

He quickly got off the bed and began walking toward the door. "If you don't believe me, Sakura, then fine," he said, facing the door with his hand resting on the knob, ready to turn. "If and when you do, you know where to find me." He opened the door and left, not hesitating a single step. 

Sakura watched him leave. She felt bad about letting him go like that, but it was what she had to do. She knew that a relationship between them wouldn't last. In spite of that somewhere deep inside of her little body, she had an inkling that maybe a relationship could work. Deciding on whether or not to give it a chance is too hard for her. Plus there is Eriol. She thinks she may have strong emotions for him, but Syaoran may have some of those too. 

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself, and collapsed on her bed. 

Thought raced around her head, vying for her to pick one. Honestly, she did not know what to do. Eriol is a nice guy, definitely one she could see herself with. He has a nice personality, good manners, smart, and a handsome, boyish face. The only thing wrong with him is that he had been with her best friend, Tomoyo. He possibly might have feeling for her still. It's likely, since they had been going out for a year or so before they split. 

Syaoran, on the other hand, is a wild one. Never knowing what he's going to do next makes being around him thrilling. Although she hasn't known him long, she feels as if she knows him like a book. He's not as complex as most guys, so it's easy to read him. He has a gorgeous face and body to boot, his smile is perfect, semi-smart, sense of humor, and when he's not chasing after girls, he can possibly be content with just one. 

Being torn between two guys is like being cut at the seams. It hurt and there is no way to stop the pain. Part of her would enjoy being with Eriol and the other with Syaoran. She did not know what one to pick. 

While she thought about her current situation, she realized something. All this time she had been trying to come with a good way to get Syaoran back for what he had done to her. Now, she finally came up with a plan without even planning it. 

She got a boyfriend. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review!! 


	6. Way Home

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS… 

First off, I did not update chapter five every day to just get more reviews, I'm not like that. There was something wrong with FF.net and it was screwing up the chapter, so I was trying to fix it so it would show correctly, which is why it said it was uploaded a lot. And the reason it took so long to get this chapter up is that for some reason, I was unable to login. Has anyone else been having problems with the site? Anyway, please review! 

**Chapter Six**

_This is the reason why I kept myself from getting involved in a relationship. I start to like a guy, and then all of the sudden another likes me. Before all this happened, I only had to worry about one, but now I have two to fret about. What am I going to do? _

Obviously Eriol likes me in some way, or else he would not date me, unless he feels pity for me. Syaoran on the other hand is difficult. True he did say that he liked me a lot, but how do I know if he's being true. He has lied to me in the past, and liars are known to lie more than once. I would like to think he's being sincere, because after all it's nice to be liked in that way. Although no matter how sincere he is, it still does not take away the fact that Eriol is sort of my boyfriend in the first place. 

Yet the greatest revenge I could ever conjure up is me being happy with another person other than Syaoran. Circumstance is my greatest downfall when something good turns into something bad. 

Sakura sat in a little café, waiting for her bus to come. Over the past couple of days, she has neither seen or spoken to Eriol or Syaoran. She didn't want to see them, for she would expect herself to chose between them. She doesn't want to put herself in that situation; she has big enough problems the way it is. 

She wished she could talk it over with Tomoyo, but that would be a disaster. For one, Tomoyo has been with both of the guys, and secondly, she may also care for one of them still. So the only person she could talk about it with is herself. 

"Oh, Sakura. Look what you've gotten yourself into," she said to herself, looking into her cup of tea. She wanted so badly to jump inside the cup and hide there forever. It would be a lot better than staying in reality. 

Her heart radiated pain throughout her body. It became almost unbearable. She could not believe that she would feel so much hurt after Syaoran had spilled his feelings for her. At first, she did not care what he thought about her, since she did not think much of him. Except now, it's different. She no longer thought of him as a looser that has nothing going for him. In her eyes, she sees him in a different way. He has some charm that never wants to leave her mind, and the way he touched her that one night. It felt so real and comfortable being with him. Although she had just met him, she'd rather be that way with him rather than Eriol. 

Eriol did not seem like the type to try to get in her mind than her pants. She respected that, since most guys only want the latter part. However, it did not give her chills all over her body like the thought of Syaoran being as close as can be to her. 

The bus finally came and she hopped on. As it sped through town, she stared out the window. Couples walked hand-in hand looking happy and in love. That made her think about her current situation even more. She did not want to set her mind on it anymore, but there is no way to avoid it. Everywhere she turned, something or someone reminded her of it. It's a constant memento like a blinking neon sign flashing before her. 

The bus dropped her off in front of her apartment, where she was met with a frantic-looking Tomoyo. Once she seen her, she knew something was wrong. She didn't know if she should expect the worst or if it was simply nothing that Tomoyo is exaggerating. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, and ran towards her. She looked like she was at the point of crying her eyes out. "I'm so glad you're here!" 

"What's wrong, Tomoyo?" she asked, wondering about it herself. 

She grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her as if she were trying to wake her. "Something unspeakable has happened! I can't believe you didn't tell me!" 

Instantly, Sakura thought that she knew about her and Syaoran or maybe Eriol. She is the last person she would ever want to know about it. She wanted to die at that moment. Betraying a friend is one of the worst things a person could do. And she has done it, twice. She couldn't look at her anymore. She felt terrible. 

"Hey, what's the matter, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, tilting her head so their eyes met. "Do you know what you did that was so wrong?" 

Sakura nodded. She opened her mouth to spill everything about the two guys and how she was sorry that she betrayed her. However the moment her mouth opened, Tomoyo covered it with her hand. 

"Don't apologize," she assured, and smiled. She removed her hand and giggled. "I understand why you didn't want to tell me." 

She couldn't believe that Tomoyo is taking it so well. She thought there would at least be some hair pulling or shouting, but there was none of that. Instead, the only hair tugging was that of Sakura pulling on strands of her hair nervously and the only screaming was coming from a TV in a shop window. 

"You do?" Sakura repeated, her voice echoing in her head. 

She nodded. "Yep. I know exactly why," she said, and then put her arm around her shoulder. "You want to keep him a secret." 

Sakura stared in bewilderment. "Eh?" 

"You know," she said, nudging her side. "Your boyfriend." 

_Boyfriend… She knows I have a boyfriend? But how could she? It's not obvious is it? Of course not, that's like saying one could tell if a person is a virgin or not by the way they walked. It's preposterous. The only other person to know about it is of course Eriol and Syaoran….Syaoran… Could he be the one that informed her? God, I hope not._

"My boyfriend?" Sakura said. "What do you mean?" 

Tomoyo guided her to a bench and they sat down. "I was talking to Syaoran the other day. I don't even know how you came up in the conversation, but he started to talk about you. It was rather weird, since when you two first met, it didn't seem like you guys got along at all. Anyway, he mentioned something about you having a boyfriend and how he doesn't approve… or something." She stopped and then leaned back on the bench. Her smile faded away as a bleak mask sketched over her face. "I was upset that I was hearing it from him and not you." 

Sakura closed her eyes, begging the tears to stay away. She felt so much hurt for everything. It hurt so badly that she couldn't hold it back any longer. Her arms quickly wrapped around her friend, startling them both. 

She didn't cry, but she did feel as if she was going to have rivers streaming down her face. It was hard for her to show so much emotion all at the same time, plus she didn't want to make a scene in front of her apartment building. 

Tomoyo didn't push her away, in its place she patted her back in assurance. "Whatever it is, Sakura, it will be okay." 

Sakura pulled away, looking her over. "What do you mean?" 

She smiled mischievously and said, with a wink, "I know more than you think." 

And with that, Sakura smiled. She did not know what she meant by it, but it didn't bother her. She was just glad that her friend didn't forget about her, like she had originally thought. 

-- 

Please Review! 


	7. Sour Icecream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS… 

Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took a while for this chapter. I've been busy with my senior project. Yucky! Hopefully now that I'm done with it, I'll get back into writing mode! I hope you enjoy it and please review! 

If you can't wait for me to get the next chapter up, you can read my other CCS fics. They are older, but still something to read while in waiting. 

**

Chapter Seven

**

Lately Sakura has been keeping her mind off Eriol and Syaoran. It's not easy, but now impossible. It helps that she goes places with Tomoyo and is currently studying for her finals. Of course she still sometimes allows her mind to wander and have either guy come across her thoughts, but it's not that often. 

After Tomoyo found out about her boyfriend, they have gotten a lot closer. It's mostly because the subject is common ground, especially with Tomoyo. Every once in a while she asks to see Sakura's boyfriend, but then drops the subject once she talks about her many crushes. 

Sakura wants to tell her about Eriol, but she's weary about it. For one, she's not even sure if they're dating due to no communication between them for some time. Also the idea of her seeing him may make Tomoyo angry, since he was her first serious boyfriend. She hated that she had to keep it a secret, but then she sneaked asylum in secrecy, since she didn't want anyone to know. However she hated the fact that Syaoran knew even more. 

"Sakura," Tomoyo said, tugging on her own hair. "What do you think about me having a make over? Maybe a new hairstyle?" They were sitting in an ice cream parlor. It had just opened, which meant it was swarming with people. 

She looked at Tomoyo in confusion. "You're not the one who needs a make over. I need one more than you." 

Tomoyo laughed and slapped her back, not too hard. "Shut up. You're beautiful, Sakura. Don't you see the way guys look at you? I mean, God, I can't talk to Syaoran without him bringing up yo…Yugi-oh," she said, and quickly put on an awkward smile. 

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her. "What? That has nothing to do with boys looking at me or really guys in general." 

She shrugged and then sipped her float. "I thought you might be interested that he liked…Yugi-oh." 

"Tomoyo, sometimes you're just so weird, but that's what I like about you." 

She grinned slyly and winked. "All I have to say is that there is a reason for my madness." She laughed like a mad scientist and then quickly shifted her eyes past Sakura's head, focusing on something. 

Before Sakura got another word in, Tomoyo was already standing up from the booth. "Where are you going?" 

"Well, for us _single_ people," she started, stressing the word single, "we have to go out there at fight for love." She tilted her head to the side and sighed. "I'm going to try to get one of those guys by the counter. Wish me luck." 

Sakura stuck up her thumbs. "Good luck." 

She nodded, and quickly went over to the group of guys. Once she got over there, they seemed to enjoy her presence by the way they were looking at her. 

As soon as she left, Sakura sighed and rested her head on the glass window. She couldn't help to wonder about what Tomoyo said to her about Syaoran. In the back of her mind, she had the idea that she wanted to say "you" rather than "Yugi-oh." Maybe he bring her up when talking to Tomoyo, but what about? Is it good or bad? Even though she shouldn't worry about it, she couldn't help not to. No matter what it's about, it sill means that in some way he cares for her. 

The thought of him still caring for her was unbelievable. How could anyone, especially a guy, still care for a person who has showed no ounce of affection? He must be a special guy to care that much for him to still think about her. 

_Wait. What am I thinking? I shouldn't be flattering myself. I mean, Syaoran isn't the type of guy to be in a commitment, right? He can not stay true anyone, not even to himself. Yet, why does a cloud of doubt shadow these thoughts? I'm not so sure about my assumptions. He could truly be the type that wants to be in a relationship with the right person, which explains his quest from girl to girl. Could I be that girl? Or am I just another adventure?_

Sakura's thoughts battled in her head. She had a hard time of choosing which side. Somewhere deep inside, she wanted to believe that he still liked her, because a part of her liked him. It may not be a whole lot, but it's enough for her to give him a chance. She could never tell him that, though. It's not something that comes up in conversation. It needs the right moment in order to mean something important. 

While sitting there, she began to watch people as they came into the parlor. As she did, a familiar guy came through the door. He took off his baseball cap, revealing his face. That was when she knew who it was. 

Eriol. 

He didn't see Sakura, since she was nervously hiding behind a menu. She didn't want him to see her. She had nothing to say to him nor did she want to give reasons for why she didn't talk to him in a long time. Plus, she had no good excuses. 

Fortunately, he did not see her, instead he saw someone else. Tomoyo. He walked up to her, smiling, and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and grinned as soon as she seen his face. They looked exceptionally thrilled to see each other. And it made Sakura jealous. Very jealous. She did not care that technically they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, but they are still dating, at least were. 

It was something like out of a dorama. She liked Eriol, but obviously Tomoyo still carries a torch for him. She didn't know what to do or think. There's the first guy to actually treat her more like a person than an object, and her best friend is taking him away. However, she can't be that mad, due to the fact she kept him a secret. If Tomoyo knew he was the guy Sakura was dating, she wouldn't be flirting with him like she is now. 

_Or would she?_

Sakura knew she couldn't let him see her, so she slithered from the booth and got on her knees. She quickly crawled to the door, by hiding behind a divider that kept her from being seen. It was a clear getaway once she was out the door. People were looking at her strangely, but she didn't care. The only thing she cared about was being unseen by Eriol. 

Outside the parlor, she glanced in the window. She hated what she was seeing. There he was, being fawned all over by Tomoyo. The site made her want to scream at the top of her lungs, but no one would listen. She held it all back, even the urge to rip her own hair out for not telling her best friend who her boyfriend is. Nothing on earth could give her more pain than what she is feeling now. It tore her heart apart. She felt horrible and so mad at herself. 

_Sakura, you really are a moron,_ she told herself while watching Eriol and Tomoyo flirting. _You had something great in the palm of your hands, and now Tomoyo is eating from them. How could I let myself mess up like this? I allowed people to step all over me, and here's the outcome. Damn it! _

She sighed and began to walk to her apartment. On the way their, she couldn't help to yell at herself. She knew she could have gone back into the parlor and tell Tomoyo about Eriol, but then, he didn't seem to mind flirting with her. He looked as if he enjoyed it and wanted her to continue. It made Sakura think that maybe he didn't really want to be with her, but with her friend. It was typical of a guy, almost expected. Yet she didn't want it to happen to her. 

It was weird, though. She didn't feel all that sad. Of course she was upset, but not to the point of tears. She was more mad than anything, especially with herself. The idea of Tomoyo moving on a guy that she liked made her veins boil, since it's a reoccurring thing. However, if the guy was someone else, Sakura would be more upset if Tomoyo moved in on him, than she does now. It made her laugh, since she actually believed that she cared for Eriol. 

She got to the apartment building and went inside. As she went up the stairs, she noticed a person sitting in the stairwell. Once she got closer, she saw that it was Syaoran. She stopped in her tracks and stared at him. Words could not come out of her mouth, she became mute. 

Syaoran looked up at her. His eyes were emotionless. He stood up and walked closer to her. "Hey, Sakura." 

She nodded. "Hi." Her eyes looked him over, wondering what he wanted. 

"I left my favorite baseball hat here, and I came to get it," he explained, putting his hands in his pockets. "did you see it?" 

"No," she replied, and walked over to her door. She unlocked it and went inside. "You can look for it if you want." 

He followed her inside and began to search the couch. He lifted up the cushions and then looked under the couch. After a few minutes, he found it crumbled up underneath a pile of magazines. He fixed it and put it on. 

"Thanks," he said, and started to walk toward the door. 

Should she say something? Should she stop him? She didn't know, but she knew she had to do something or at least bring up what happened between them. "Syaoran. I'm so…" 

He turned around to face her and shook his head. "No need for apologies, Sakura," he said, and smiled in assurance. "I'm a big boy, I can take rejection well. Anyway, you won't have to worry about me, since I'm going to Hong Kong for next semester." 

She gaped, not believing what she just heard. "Hong Kong?" she repeated, trying not to let herself attack him with jumbled words. "Why? What's in Hong Kong?" 

"My family is there, and they want me to go to the college by them," he said, and shrugged. "It's not a big deal. You won't even know I'm gone." 

Her heart shattered right there. His words cut deep like a dagger aiming for her back. At that moment, she realized how much he meant to her. How much wanted to be with him. How much she may… love him. She wanted to tell him, but her emotions were choking her. So many words wanted to fly out of her mouth, but they would come out wrong. She wanted to tell him to stay and not to leave. Nevertheless, she just stood there in shock, letting him stay set in his decision. 

Tears ready to fall, heart bursting, and pain rushing around her body. She wanted to die in that spot. 

"Well, I'm going to go," he said. "I'll talk to you before I leave." He took one last long look at her and then left. 

She couldn't take it anymore. Her body was on the verge of exploding. She ran into her room and slammed the door, keeping everything she was feeling inside. She collapsed on her bed. 

Tears streamed down her face and her heart felt as if it would never be mended. Her world was crumbling around her and she was unable to stop it from doing so. Not even a band-aid could fix it. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


	8. Surprise! Or Not so Much

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS or the characters… 

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it took me a little longer this time around, but hey, I have to let my hands rest. ^_^ I hope you enjoy is, and please as always review! ;) 

** Chapter Eight **

Everything that has been happening, mostly the bad stuff, lingers in the back of Sakura's mind like a memento. Her feelings were jumbled all around her. She felt trapped, with no way to escape. Plus she had been betrayed by her own emotions. Turning down Syaoran was the worst mistake she had ever made. Now she can't take it back, but she would give anything if she could. 

After all the drama, in the end, Eriol might not have liked her. He may have only used her to get to Tomoyo. However that assumption didn't sound like the way she thought he would act. Maybe he does like her, but still likes Tomoyo in the process. It could be the case, since he never showed any signs of not liking her when they went out. 

She missed Syaoran. Although they only spent a few precious moments together, she yearned for more. The only thing she could do about it is stopping him, but she has no idea where his dorm is located. The only person she knows who does is Tomoyo, but she doesn't want to crawl back for her help. Look what happened the last time she did that, her best friend stole her boyfriend. To add even more obstacles, she still thinks Sakura has a boyfriend. So what would she think if she did asked where Syaoran lives? Not a very good idea. 

Sakura sat in Calc class, staring at the clock. The longer she stared the slower time went. It was like torture going on forever. She wanted to get out of class and try to find Syaoran. Yet she knew that the minute she gets out of school, she'll just go home. She has no energy to chase after him. She's too weak to want to do anything. All the pain and crying has made her into pudding just wobbling around. 

She closed her eyes, trying to remember the feeling she received from him touching her the way he did. His leather hands turned to silk as they caressed her. He was gentle and so huggable. Just thinking of it put a smile on her face and warmth in her heart. She wanted to feel that way again. She wanted to be with him. 

Once the class was over, she stood up to leave. She walked down the gravel path when she was met with a frantic Tomoyo, waving a paper with writing on it. She stopped walking, watching her friend run toward her. 

"Sakura!" she cried, her cheeks red and wet eyes. She looked as if she had been crying or it could have been because she was running as if she was in a marathon. 

When she reached her, she bent down, trying to catch her breath. After a few seconds, she straightened and handed Sakura the paper. 

"What's this?" Sakura asked, turning it over in her hand. 

Tomoyo pointed to the name at the bottom of the letter. "It's a note addressed to me from Syaoran, but I think it was meant for you originally." She nudged her arm and said, "Go on and read it." 

"All right, Tomoyo," she said, and began to read. 

_Dear Tomoyo, _

I'm happy to have met you. You have been such a great friend to me over the past couple of weeks. You have given me so much, and I have nothing to give in return. However you're not into materialistic things. 

I don't regret many things I've done throughout my life, but that was only until I met Sakura. I regret not trying to fight for her. After I first seen her, although I was drunk at the time, she had this shining aura surrounding her. I'm sorry to confess this to you, since you may or not have had a crush on me. I think you kind of figured that I liked her anyway when I started to bring her up in our conversations randomly. 

Hong Kong seems so far away, much like Sakura. I feel that I could never reach her the way that guy does, I forget what his name is, and yet I don't care. All I'm concerned about is that she's with him and not with me. I told her how I felt, but she seemed more confused about her own feelings that she looked over mine. 

I truly don't want to leave, but I'm left with no other choices. Everything is cheaper in Hong Kong and it's where my family is located. Maybe I'll come back to Japan when I'm done with college, hopefully by then Sakura… 

Never mind. There is no way on earth that she will ever be ready for me. She liked another and I can't change that without beating someone up. However that's out of reach for me. 

I should finish packing, since I'm leaving in a week, so I will end this letter. Thanks for being a friend to me, and tell Sakura I only cared for her in the end. 

- Syaoran Li. 

Sakura folded the paper and put it in her pocket. His words pierced through her chest, straight to her heart. She smiled. Not once did she feel like crying, which surprised her. Tears couldn't show how much the letter meant to her. It meant that Syaoran really does care for her no matter how much she hurt his feelings. She no longer wanted to runaway from facing what's right under her nose. A coward she was, but she doesn't want to sit on the fence any longer. 

"Tomoyo!" she gasped, and grabbed a hold of her hand. "I need your help. It's very urgent!" 

Tomoyo nodded, but then stopped. "Sakura, what about your boyfriend? Are you cheating on him with Syaoran?" 

Sakura looked at the ground. Her thoughts could not decide on whether or not to tell her about Eriol. She knew she had to if she wanted to set things straight. Plus, a rumor of her cheating on a guy would not be a good one to have spread about the school. 

"Well," she started, fidgeting with her fingers. _Come on, Sakura. Open your mouth and just tell her. What would she care anyway? What do you care? You know the fling with Eriol wouldn't last, so let Tomoyo have him as it was meant to be. Syaoran truly cares for you, so prove you feel the same and stand up to her!_

She swallowed her nervousness and blocked the voices in her head. "Tomoyo, my boyfriend was Eriol, but it was more of a dating relationship. Nothing happened between us," she explained. "However I only thought I cared for him, but honestly, I liked Syaoran instead." 

Tomoyo was silent, for once. She only looked at Sakura with a blank expression, which made it hard to tell how she felt about it. 

Sakura closed her eyes and said, "I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I know how much Eriol has meant to you since last summer. On the other hand, I had to do it for myself, to see if a guy could actually get to like me." She opened her eyes and looked at her. Her face still showed no sign of emotion, just a blank stare. "I realized, though that I was wrong with liking Eriol. He's not the guy for me, instead he's the guy for you." 

Tomoyo finally showed some indication of life when she blinked. She folded her arms, looking deep in thought. After a few silent moments, she finally said, "Sakura, I didn't realize on how much of a sweet person you are. I can't do this to you anymore." A smile crept across her face as she snapped her fingers. She lifted her hands up to her face, as if she were going to shout, and she did. "Hey, Eriol! You can come out now!" 

"What? Eriol?" she said, quickly turning to her head to see Eriol walking up behind her. He smiled and waved as he did it everyday. 

Sakura didn't understand what was going on. She must have missed something, because the two of them stood there smiling at her. "What is going on, you guys?" she asked, looking bewildered. "Please tell me." 

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and smiled. "Well, Sakura, you have been manipulated by the great Eriol and beautiful me!" she replied, and laughed. "Don't look at me like that, your face will stay like that." 

She rolled her eyes, and stomped her foot on the ground. "Stop with the games already. Just tell me the meaning of all this!" 

"Okay, okay," Eriol said. "Tomoyo came to me one day and asked if I would do her a favor. I told her that I would. She wanted me to ask you out so you would feel better about yourself and all that stuff. I--" 

"Stop." Sakura glared at the two of them. "So what you are saying is that you never really wanted to go out with me in the first place? You only did it because Tomoyo asked you to just to make me happy?" 

He nodded, but Tomoyo slapped the back of his head, which caused him to shout. "Idiot! I swear, guys are so insensitive," Tomoyo said, mostly to herself, and then looked at Sakura. "I hated seeing you sad all the time. It made me kind of depressed, which is really hard to do." 

Sakura didn't want to listen to her. Her best friend put up a guy to ask her out just to liven her spirits. She may have had good intentions, but she chose a horrible way to do it. 

"So, I guess Syaoran liking me is just a lie. The letter is probably a lie as well, right?" she asked, curling her hands into fists. "I can't believe this!" 

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, Sakura. Syaoran does care for you! I can tell you I was jealous at first, but then I realized how much you liked him after I seen him leave your apartment the one morning after your date with Eriol. I swear I would never con Syaoran into pretending to like you." 

"You say that, but it's exactly what you did with Eriol," she said, and started to walk away. 

They both called out to her, but she kept walking. She did not want to talk anymore. She was betrayed by her best friend and guy friend. But somehow, she did not let that destroy the feelings in her heart. Whether or not Tomoyo told Syaoran to like her, she still wanted to tell him how she feels before he leaves. 

With all her might, that's exactly what she set off to do. (Even though she's not sure where he lives.) 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please review and tell me what you think! 


	9. Do You Love Me?

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS or the characters… 

Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter finally! I hope you guys like it, and please review! 

**

Chapter Nine

**

Sakura searched all over the city looking for Syaoran. He was nowhere to be found. It was as if he fell off the face of the Earth, never to be seen again. Hope of ever finding seem to dwindle as day slowly met night. She didn't want to give up, though. She wanted… no, she needed to find him. She could no longer tolerate loosing guys to her foolish flaws. 

To Tomoyo she lost Eriol, but she was all right with that. Somehow she always knew that was the way it had to be as if it was written in stone. She could never stop them from dating each other no matter how much they hurt her with their stupid idea. 

Loosing a guy made her think more about her own feelings than anyone else's. She has to stop doing things just to be convenient to others and start doing things for herself. A door mat she is not, so she has to stop acting like one, even if people get angry with her. 

Her feet started to get tired and her whole body was shivering as night finally came. She knew she had to find him before she starts falling over from being so tired. 

Checking everywhere and anywhere, that was her goal. She looked in the obvious places: the ice cream parlor, pachinko arcade, dance club, and skate park. He was not at any of those places. It was discouraging, but she tried not to let it ruin her fortitude. 

Once she reached the park, she sat down on a bench. The night air was cold and breezy. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep all the warmth in her body. Her mind was telling her to leave, but her heart wanted her to stay a little longer. She didn't know what to listen to, but her body wouldn't let her move. Something made her feel as if she weighed a hundred pounds more. Gravity became heavy, pushing down on her whole body. It was weird. She has never felt this before, however it could all be in her head to get her to stay. 

As she sat there, a big gust of wind blew past her, knocking off her favorite hat. She quickly got up, no longer being glued to the bench, and hurried after her tumbling hat. Just about when she was going to pick it up, a hand out of nowhere reached down and grabbed it. She looked up to see Syaoran. 

"Sakura," he said, shifting his skateboard to his other side. He put out his hand and lifted her up. He handed her the hat. "What are you doing out here at this time of night? It's too dangerous for you to be alone." 

She didn't reply in words, instead she leaped into his arms, squeezing him tightly. She didn't want to let go, for it would hurt too much. Her insides were floating on air as her heart pumped wildly in her chest. She wondered if he could feel how much her body had missed him next to her. 

After a few minutes, he lightly pushed her away. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her strangely. "What has gotten over you?" 

A smile slid across her face. "You," she said simply. "You make me this way, Syaoran. Until now, I wasn't sure on how to tell you…" 

"Tell me what?" he asked, eagerly wanting to know. 

"Tell you that you make my heart beat wildly and my stomach flutter," she replied, and grasped his hand. "I really like you, Syaoran. And I would be heartbroken if you went to Hong Kong." 

He never took his eyes off her. He was transfixed in her emerald eyes, that he forgot what he wanted to say. With all his heart, he wanted to embrace her and tell her that he was going to stay, but he wasn't sure if she should. After all, his family was waiting for him along with college. He didn't know if he should let all of that go on a whim just because the girl of his dreams finally wants to be with him. 

He didn't know what to do. His mind was jumbled with so many thoughts that it was hard for him to think straight. Even so, he knew that he couldn't give in to temptation like he had a million times before. 

"Sakura, I would love to stay here with you, but I'm not sure if you are being true to me and yourself. Plus you still have that guy whatever his name is," he said, and let go of her hand. "However, if you truly mean what you said, I want you to think about it. My plane leaves in two days at noon." 

She narrowed her eyes at him, not believing what he had just told her. "What?! After I pour my heart to you, you turn me away?" she asked. "Why are you doing this?" 

He kissed her forehead. "The truth is, I told you how I felt a long time ago, and you didn't even consider my feelings. You turned me away," he said. "Now that I'm leaving, you suddenly decide to tell me now. That's not fair, Sakura. I don't even know if you're saying this stuff because you care for me or if it's just because I'm leaving. I need you to be honest so I know me staying here is for a righteous purpose." 

She nodded. "I understand, but I really do care for you. I don't want you to leave," she pleaded. 

"Then I guess I'll expect you at the airport," he said, and lay his skateboard on the concrete ground. He stepped on it and waved. "I'll see you then, Sakura." He rode away, not once looking back at her. 

A loud sigh flew out of her. No matter what she does, no one is ever satisfied. The only thing she could do next is meet him at the airport and hope he'll believe her. She needed him to stay with her in Japan. They have been through so much together that it was imperative for him to be with her. She couldn't bear being without him. 

On the way home, she thought over and over on how she was going to confront him about her feelings. She knew she liked him, but she wasn't sure if they went to a greater level, meaning love. She hasn't known him long enough to love him, but for some reason, she knew that's what he wanted to hear from her. It may be easier to think about it rather than to do it. 

She got to her apartment and walked inside. She took off her coat and went over to her answering machine. A red light was flashing, meaning she had a message. She pressed the play button to see who it was from. 

_ Sakura, this is your ex-best friend. I'm sorry for what Eriol and I did. We didn't mean to hurt you, really. We just wanted to get you happy. As a friend, I hate seeing you depressed, Saku-chan. You're like my sister, I still think so even if you do hate me. I will make it up to you. I promise. So please, please call me back. I want to tell you everything. Bye-bye._

She couldn't help to smile. Although it was very absent-minded of Tomoyo and Eriol to do what they did, she wanted to forgive them. Obviously she can't go on hating them forever. And "sisters" will always be sisters no matter what. 

-- 

"I'm so glad you called me back!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as she sat down on the couch. "I thought you weren't going to talk to me ever again." 

Sakura sat down next to her. "Well I figured since you did apologize, practically begging me to forgive you, I should have a change of heart," she replied. "Plus, you are the one to bring Syaoran here." 

She nodded and quickly scanned the room. "So where is he? Are you hiding him" she asked, lifting a brow slyly. 

Sakura shrugged. "Well, I'm not sure where he is." She looked down at her palms, still having the feeling of his hand. "I confessed myself to him, but he didn't want to here it, or at least that's what it seemed like." 

"He blew you off?" Tomoyo said, looking surprised. "I'm shocked, since just the other day he was telling me how badly he wanted you to tell him that you liked him or something like that." 

"That's what I don't understand," she said. "However, he might have wanted me to tell him that I love him instead of like." 

"That could be the case, but you've only known each other for a few weeks, and it's not like you guys done anything." 

Sakura looked away for a moment in guilt. They haven't had sex, but the did do stuff. They kissed and touched each other, but it was innocent, nothing X-rated. So it hardly counts as them doing stuff. Yet it's more than what Tomoyo knows about. 

"Why are you looking away, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "You didn't… do it, right?" 

She swiftly turned her head and said, "Of course not, I don't move that fast." She went quiet and began fidgeting with her fingers. "We only kissed a few times and he touched me while he lay in my bed. Nothing major." 

"Nothing major? It's major, Sakura! Kissing is nothing to wave a stick at," she said, with passion in her voice. "A kiss is something you're supposed to share with a person you truly care about. It's like a secret, you don't share it with everybody." 

Sakura reflected on the kiss her and Syaoran shared. If she didn't like him, she wouldn't have had kissed him. Maybe she did love him in a way that she couldn't explain. It may not be the life-risking kind of love, but it's a form of it. That's probably why she let him kiss her the way he did along with touching and being with her. 

"Maybe I do love him," she said, and looked up at Tomoyo. "In some way I truly do love him. I think I've been trying to deny it for so long that I overlooked the feelings I have for him." 

Tomoyo smiled and patted her back. "If it wasn't for Eriol, I think I would've been mad that you stole Syaoran from me," she said, and laughed. "Yet I'm a friend who sees that her best friend is in love, more or less, so I won't doing anything to ruin that." 

Sakura nodded. This is the same situation she had when she liked Eriol. She didn't want to move in on their relationship, just because she had a crush on him. It's not what a friend does. A backstabber she is not. 

"Thank you, Tomoyo, for everything," she said, and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're my friend." 

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the mushy stuff," she said, still laughing. "Now, what are you going to do with Syaoran." 

She let her go and rested her back against the couch. "I'm going to tell him that I love him and hopefully he'll stay with me." 

Tomoyo winked. "Don't worry. I know he will." 

Sakura smile and they sat there for hours talking about guys. She felt relieved that she finally realized how much she really did care for Syaoran. She couldn't wait to tell him. She could barely keep the happiness inside her. All she wanted to do was tell him everything she had finally made herself recognize and hold him in her arms. To her that was her ultimate fantasy. 

-- 

To Be Continued… 

Please Review! 


	10. Rainy Departure

** Disclaimer: ** I don't own CCS or the characters… 

Hi everyone! I'm sorry to keep you waiting, but here it is! The finally chapter! I hope you like it! I'm not very good at endings, since they are too sad to write, but I feel this had done its justice. Please Review once you finish! 

P.S. Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate your kindness! Also, look forward to my next CCS fic! It's called  That Summer . 

**

Chapter Ten 

**

The day has arrived, spreading sunshine all over the city. Sakura woke up to the warm light stretching across her face. Her eyes fluttered open, welcoming the bright light before her. She sat up and stretched her arms to the ceiling. She felt an overwhelming happiness circulating her body, which made her smile unwavering. It has been a while since she has felt this good, especially in the morning. The upcoming events of the day made her so excited and full of jollity. She never wanted the feeling to end, but the only way that is possible is if she has Syaoran by her side, holding her hand. 

She jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. The warm water swept over her washing away the past few days. She felt refreshed, almost like a new person. It was a feeling of relief, being rid of what had weighed her down for so long. No longer did she have to be depressed about how her life turned out or feel sorry for the way she let people walk all over her. She is the new Sakura. A bolder, more confident, and stronger person. Thanks to Tomoyo and Eriol's sly tricks, and to Syaoran's consistency, she has become a new self. 

After the shower, she quickly put on clean clothes and make-up. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her reflection glowed like it had never before. _ I can do this. I can finally allow myself to like someone and be liked in return, maybe even love. I have to do this for Syaoran and most importantly, for myself. I truly believe in myself… for once. _

She gave her reflection a wink and then a thumbs up. She took one big breath and looked at the clock hanging on her wall. It was 11:00. She had one hour to get to the airport. She knew she could make it. 

After calling for a taxi, Sakura waited by her window. She could hardly hold back her elation. The words she wanted to say were anxious to be said and her arms were earnest to be around him. Every minute passed by so slowly, making it seem like torture; however this torment is worth enduring. As soon as the taxi came, she raced down the stairs and hopped inside the car. It sped off, along with Sakura's heart. 

Once the car got to the center of the city, it stopped suddenly. Sakura quickly jerked her eyes to the front window, wondering what was going on. For miles all she could see were cars at a standstill. Not a single one looked as if it was going to move. Her heart wanted to shatter, but she wouldn't let. She already got so far, she was certainly not going to allow traffic to stop her. 

An impulse was telling her to jump out of the car, but the airport is at least five miles away. It would take her longer than an hour to reach it by foot, and how the cars are, it would take hours until they got to the airport. Syaoran's plane would have left by then. 

"Excuse me, driver?" Sakura said, leaning toward the front seat. 

His head moved backward slightly, and said, "What is it, miss?" 

"Do know the reason for the back up of traffic?" she asked, eagerly wanting to know the answer. "Because I really need to get to the airport at noon." 

He shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? I only drive a taxi, I don't come with a crystal ball," he replied, and looked at his watch. "It doesn't look like you're going to make the airport by noon." 

She huffed at slammed her back against the seat. She could not believe it. It took her so long to get to where she is and now she has to step back. Not a single ounce of her wanted to accept that notion. She did not want her fate to take a downward spiral back to where she was months ago. That's not what she had planned. 

"Damn it!" she exclaimed, holding back her tears. 

The driver watched her in the rearview mirror in sympathy. Although he didn't know why she needed to go to the airport so badly, he felt sorry for her. Nothing is more sad than a girl about to cry. He didn't want to see her so upset. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a coupon. 

"Hey, miss," he said, turning to face her. "I think this may help." He handed her a coupon for a free bicycle rental at Shiro's Bike-o-rama. "I was going to use it, since I need the exercise, but it looks like it more than me." He quickly coughed, realizing how he had put his words together. "I meant that you need the bike more than me." 

She took her coupon in her hand. Her eyes quickly scanned over it, searching for the address. She couldn't find it, either it wasn't there or she was too upset to see correctly. "What's the address?" she asked after no luck in finding it. 

"It's around the corner," he said, pointing to the corner in front of them. "They should be open, since it's a beautiful day and all." 

"Thank you," she said, and smiled. "I really appreciate it." She paid him for the ride and quickly got out of the car. She ran down the street and turned the corner. There it was, the bike shop. Fortunately it was open like the driver had speculated. She tightly gripped the coupon and went inside. 

A man stood at the front desk. His hair was stringy and his clothes looked disheveled. Normally she would be hesitant to enter a store like this, since people are strange and scary sometimes, but she felt no fear. She had her want for Syaoran to guide and protect her. 

"What can I do you for?" the man asked, scratching his head. 

She swallowed hard and placed the coupon on the counter. "I need a bike," she replied. 

"Hmmm…" he said, and looked in a log book. "Fortunately we have one bike left for rental, but it's brakes are a little tricky. I can let you take it, although you have to be very careful. I can't afford a lawsuit." 

Sakura knew this was her only way of getting to the airport on time. She didn't have enough for the subway, so she has to take this chance. Yet she doesn't exactly want to kill herself getting there either with faulty brakes. 

"What'll it be, miss?" he asked, nervously looking at the clock. "You have to make a decision, because my lunch break is soon." 

She wanted to turn away, but her feet were glued to the floor. Her body didn't want her to keep running whenever an obstacle is put before her. So she nodded, putting on a weary smile. "I'll take it, sir." 

"I'm glad. Just bring it back when you're done with it," he said, and handed her a key to a lock. "This is the key to the bike lock. It's the blue one in the corner. And remember, be careful." 

"I will," she said, and unlocked the bike from its chain. She put on the helmet that was hanging from the handlebar and tightened it to her head. She hopped on the seat and peddled away. 

On her way down the street, she nervously practiced what she was going to say to Syaoran when she sees him. 

_ Syaoran, I love you. You make my heart beat so fast, it gets to the point where I can't think straight. No! That sounds utterly cheesy… What am I going to say to him? Why does it have to be so hard to express my feelings him? _

The only time it became hard for Sakura to control the bike is when she is going down a hill. This is Japan, so hills are common things. When she went to squeeze the brakes, the tires would skid and the bike would wobble back and forth. She actually feared for her life. She never thought she would almost kill herself on a bike, of all things. Sometimes it's crazy what you'll do for love. 

The airport finally came insight. She sighed and peddled faster, weaving in out of cars. Her heart already began to pound against her chest and her palms began to sweat. She was so nervous, but it felt good. 

She pulled up into the carport and carelessly slammed on the brakes, forgetting about the tetchiness of it. The bike didn't want to stop. It kept going, taking Sakura with it. She couldn't let herself get hit by an oncoming car, so she held her breath and swerved into a cart of luggage. She flipped over the handlebars and landed in the cart, safely. The bike however didn't have any such luck. It ended up in a dumpster that was just behind the luggage cart. 

Sakura sat up, her back aching in pain. She didn't care, though. She was too thankful for making it to the airport alive to even notice it after awhile. As she made her way out of the cart, an announcement went over the loudspeaker. 

"Flight leaving for Hong Kong, final boarding. Please come to exit ten. Thank you." 

Once she realized it was Syaoran's flight, her whole body jolted from the cart. She met the concrete with her feet and hurried to the entrance. Swarms of people crowded around her. It was hard for her to take one step let alone getting to the exit terminal. 

She needed to find a way to get through the crowd somehow, which is why she did what she did. "Oh my, God! It's Ayu!" she shouted. Everyone stopped and then turned around. They instantly ran screaming toward the entrance of the airport. She managed to slither through the hordes of people and tried to make her way to gate ten. 

As she walked she noticed that outside had gotten dark and cloudy. It looked as if it was about to rain. Before, it was so sunny and now, it's gloomy. She took the dramatic change in weather as an bad omen. However she still ran, hoping she would catch Syaoran before he left for Hong Kong. 

Gate ten finally came after a few minutes, but when she finally got there, the line to get on the plane was gone. She couldn't seen anyone, and the plane wasn't there. She wanted to break down and cry right at that moment. She had lost the only chance of finding true happiness. She knew she could find someone else, but nobody like Syaoran. 

"I'm too late," she muttered, earnestly looking around the room for Syaoran. He was gone, and she couldn't get him back. 

She turned around and made her way out of the airport. There is no use in staying there. It's over, final curtain. She screwed up, but in a sense it was not her fault. Too many things got in her way, no matter how badly she wanted to see him. That thought only comforted her slightly, but it could not take the place of the huge hole in her heart. 

Outside it began to rain. She stood in the carport, getting soaked. She didn't feel it, though. Her body was numbed by her sadness and pain. She felt nothing. After a while her thoughts made her want to run away and never return. They shouted at her constantly, needing her to start running. She stood still, not taking a single step. She was too tired to run. Her body was too weak. She crouched down, holding her bent legs to her chest. That is when she began to cry. 

"Syaoran…" she whispered. "Come back to me." 

A few moments passed when abruptly, the rain had stopped, but she still heard it. She lifted her head, seeing the rain fall, but somehow, she wasn't getting wet. She looked above her to see an umbrella hovering over her and… 

"Syaoran!" she exclaimed, and quickly stood up. She latched her arms around him. "I'm so glad your still here! I thought I missed you." 

He laughed. "Didn't you here?" 

"Hear what?" she said, wondering if all this was a dream or something her mind was making up. She pinched herself to check, but she was given the answer when it hurt her. 

"The flight was canceled due to the sudden storm," he said, and placed his hand on her shoulders to back her away slightly. "Sakura, even if the flight wasn't canceled, I don't think I would've been able to leave you so easily." 

Tears still flowed down her face, but in happiness. "Thank you for not leaving me," she said, and hugged him again. "I love you, Syaoran! I really do." 

He closed his eyes, and held her closer. "I'm so happy to finally hear you say it." 

It surprised her that she had just went and said it that way. She never thought she would be the type of girl to say it before the guy. Yet that only made her even more happier. It showed that she has changed for the better, or at least for the bolder. 

"How about we get out of the rain?" he said, and began to walk her underneath the roof of the port. He looked her over, taking in her beauty, even if she was wet. He then noticed the bump on her head. "Why do you have a bump on your head?" 

She felt the top of her head, and felt the large bump that felt more like Mount Everest. "Oh, this. Well I fell in the luggage cart on accident," she said, and noticed his confused stare. "Never mind. It's a long story." 

He shrugged and reached for her hand. "Why don't I take you out to eat and you can tell me all about it?" 

She smiled and shook her head. "Only after we go to my place," she said. 

A grin slid across his face. "Are you serious? Or are you teasing me?" 

She nudged his shoulder. "I'm just teasing, Syaoran! Just because you're my hero now, doesn't mean I'm going to let you sleep over," she said, and turned her back to him. "But… we'll see what happens once you get vulnerably drunk." 

He laughed. "Very funny." 

The two of them walked off, hand-in-hand. Their relationship may not be perfect other people, but to Sakura, it is. She knew that she would allow him to be with her like she had always dreamed about, but she wanted to keep him guessing. Since she wants him to wait just like he had made her. 

"I love you, Sakura." 

"I know, and I love you for it." 

-- 

The End 

Please Review! 


End file.
